


Scorpion Hunter (Yootip)

by Rayla156



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, meetup, toy dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156
Summary: Shin-ae plays with toy dinosaurs.





	Scorpion Hunter (Yootip)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the Official I Love Yoo Amino! I'm just uploading stuff I made there onto here. Please enjoy!

Shin-ae fiddled with the gift her boyfriend gave her.

It was a small, detailed dinosaur figurine of a velociraptor. The velociraptor’s jaw was fixed open, flashing its teeth. She stuck her pinkie in it and appreciated the sweet gift. She thought of ways to give back to her lover.

Perhaps, his favorite cheesecake would suffice. Or something from Howl’s Moving Castle. She remembered how Kousuke talked highly of the Ghibli film. She could tell how much he liked it when they watched the film together.

It was sweet Kousuke acted on the fact she loved dinosaurs. It was something she shared with him from one of their earlier conversations of when they started dating.

The velociraptor wasn’t alone though. Shin-ae found a table at a public library nearby the windows. She sent a text of her whereabouts to Kousuke and took out her English textbook and notes. She placed the velociraptor on top of the textbooks and gathered the rest of the dinosaurs.

The tyrannosaurus rex, skorpiovenator, and stegosaurus surrounded the velociraptor. The skorpiovenator stood out to Shin-ae. She knows little to no information about the dinosaur and reached for her phone.

According to Woogle, the skorpiovenator was a scorpion hunter as suggested by the large amounts of scorpions that surrounded the skeletal remains when it was discovered.

A Kousuke hunter, she thought. She played with the dinosaurs with a content smile and emitted a few sounds effect to her amusement. It doesn’t matter she was a sophomore in college. These dinosaurs were made to be played with.

At a distance, Kousuke stood and scanned the area for Shin-ae. They planned to meet up for a study session. Shin-ae needed help with her English tests and the subject happened to be Kousuke's favorite subject.

He spotted her and made his way towards her. His advancements slowed as he realized what Shin-ae was doing. He smiled in amusement and watched her have fun with the gifts he got her this morning. Today wasn’t a special day by any means, he wanted to brighten her day a little.

Kousuke called out to her. Shin-ae glanced and her smile widened. She hugged him.

The skorpiovenator she had in her hand was raised and pecked Kousuke’s cheek.

"Mwah," Shin-ae emitted, smirking.

"Hmph," Kousuke smirked back and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoo for the read!


End file.
